Contexto emocional
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: Un acto inesperado. El punto de quiebre, ese breve instante que corona el clímax y separa la borrosa frontera entre los extremos opuestos en apariencia. Arrepentimiento, angustia, alivio. Ira, dolor, consuelo. Contexto emocional. [Sherlolly] [Viñeta]


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Sherlock pertenece a Steven Moffat, Mark Gatniss y BBC. Los personajes originales le pertenecen al grandioso Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

 _ **Contexto emocional**_

* * *

Lo sabía. Lo vio en la furia de sus ojos, en su lenguaje corporal. Y sin embargo, no la detuvo.

 _¡Plaf!_

El golpe se escuchó en toda la estancia, como un eco fantasmal.

Se lo merecía, pensó él.

La mano de Molly Hooper quedó marcada en su pálida piel, coloreándola de rojo rápidamente.

Sherlock Holmes no hizo protesta alguna.

La dejó abofetearlo, la dejó desahogarse. Vio una minúscula señal de dolor en sus ojos —su palma había hecho contacto con el hueso—, pero allí también vio orgullo, dignidad.

Molly Hooper no iba a dejar que Sherlock Holmes supiera que aquello le había dolido más de la cuenta.

Sherlock Holmes no se regodeó de saber esto tampoco.

Qué diferente era la escena a la que había vivido meses antes en aquel mismo laboratorio. Tan diferente y a la vez tan iguales.

Aquella vez también lo vio venir. Un, dos, tres. (Los últimos dos no los esperaba, sin embargo). Pero aquella vez sí había dicho algo, se había defendido de la única forma que podía (y sabía hacer).

Palabras.

Sin embargo, esta vez no dijo nada.

—Lárgate —siseó ella, reuniendo los pocos fragmentos de coraje que le quedaban. Las lágrimas se asomaban en el borde de sus ojos, amenazando con desbordarse en cualquier momento.

La intensidad de sus palabras, de su lenguaje corporal (su brazo señalaba firmemente la salida) le desarmaron por completo, hiriéndole… Tal como tantas veces él había hecho con ella.

—Molly…

Entonces, de nuevo, un acto inesperado.

El punto de quiebre, ese breve instante que corona el clímax y separa la borrosa frontera entre los extremos opuestos en apariencia.

Arrepentimiento, angustia, alivio.

Ira, dolor, consuelo.

 _Contexto emocional_.

Aquel repentino abrazo fue como un bálsamo para ambos.

 _Tantos días por vivir, tantas palabras por decir…_

Un pequeño gesto, osado, imprevisto.

Toda la angustia quedó atrás, olvidada en Sherrinford.

Toda la ira, todo el dolor, se evaporaron.

Molly Hooper no lo entendía. Sherlock Holmes tampoco.

Su alta figura lucía imponente comparada con el cuerpo pequeño y _frágil_ de ella. Negro contra blanco, el inconfundible abrigo Belstaff fundiéndose con la inmaculada pureza de la sencilla bata de trabajo.

Ella se congeló, sin saber qué hacer. Era la primera vez que él la abrazaba.

—Lo siento tanto…

La sinceridad en aquellas _tres_ palabras fue sobrecogedora, al igual que la de sus ojos, del color de la lluvia. Su confesión le llevó de vuelta a su pequeño piso, de vuelta a aquella horrorosa llamada, escuchándole hablar con la misma entonación, el mismo ritmo, la misma _intensidad,_ diferente frase. La misma mirada profunda, aunque ella no la vio la primera vez.

 _Tantas palabras por decir…_

Una sola frase y un gesto inusual fueron suficientes para derribar la muralla, para llenar los espacios dejados en blanco por años.

Una sola frase, un gesto inusual y una mirada de profundo significado bastaron para dejar implícito todo lo que había por decir.

—Está bien…

Aquella frase le transmitió una calma y paz indescriptibles. Sus ojos estaban húmedos también, manifestando la misma serenidad que su voz y su sonrisa.

Sherlock Holmes también sonrió, un reflejo exacto de la sonrisa de ella.

—Gracias —le dijo, todavía sin romper por completo el contacto.

—¿Por qué?

—Por estar siempre allí.

Y entonces, como ya había hecho antes, besó su mejilla, esta vez muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

* * *

 _Recién me entero que hay OSTs para TFP, y "pick up" ha sido de gran inspiración para esta escena. Los últimos segundos de esta pieza, wow, son absolutamente sobrecogedores._

 _Gracias por leer._

—Fanfiction, 29 de enero de 2017.


End file.
